Perfect Timing
by MrsBell123
Summary: Drake has been having nightmares. He meets an amazing girl who's being abused and falls in love. But bringing this girl into his life may be making things way worse than ever.
1. I Should Tell You

**Message From the Author: **Hey readers! Well, this is my very first fan fiction that I have posted on this site, and it's of course about Drake and Josh. It's more of a love/abuse story. I know there are a lot of abuse stories on here, and the concept might be getting old, but just give it a chance please. I am an amateur at all of this, so please just give me a shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Drake or Josh or any of the related characters from Drake and Josh. I do own Legna, her Dad, and everyone else.

**Warning: **There will be swearing, subjects related to sex, and a rape scene later on. Also of course the violent abuse scenes.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

_ "DADDY STOP!!" I shrieked through tears. He threw me against the wall, where a random nail sticking out of it stabbed me in the back. I screamed in pain.  
"This is me showing you how to stop being such a little pussy." He pulled out his lighter, and I knew what was coming. I tried to get up and run but he picked me up by the neck and threw me on the floor. Just then someone walked through the door.  
"MOMMY! PLEASE HELP!"_

I woke up, gasping for breath. I kept having the same dream constantly. It was always me reliving the last day I ever saw him. I was ten years old. I heard Josh's little snores and grunts in his sleep and I knew I was in a safe place where no one would hurt me. I forced myself to breathe in and out deeply. I was drenched in sweat. I climbed out of my bed and jumped down to the floor. I ran to the bathroom. Leaning on the toilet, I vomited. Nothing worked. I still felt those same fears in my stomach and it made me sick. I splashed water on my face then went back to our room. Josh was still sound asleep. I looked at the clock. 3:17 am shined in bright red lights. I needed sleep. I've been waking up from this dream every night at the same time, and I never could fall back asleep comfortably. I climbed back onto my bed and pulled the sheets over my body. I turned on my side and shut my eyes. They opened right back up. Great.

**Josh's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I reached over and shut off my alarm. I got up and stretched. It was 6:00 in the morning. Of course, I was ecstatic to get to school. Half because I basically love it and half because I get to see Mindy. I got up and started to get ready. I pulled on a white undershirt and a plaid blue blazer and buttoned it up. I pulled on a pair of my favorite jeans. I ran a comb through my jet black hair and looked back at Drake, still sleeping...I think. I looked at my watch. 7:25. I took a pillow off the couch and threw it at Drake.  
"Drake, rise and shine." I said climbing up on the side of his bed.

"Alright." He mumbled not moving.  
I sighed. I pulled the covers off of him and he groaned.  
"C'mon Drake, you've been getting up later and later everyday, if that's even possible. What's up with you?"

"Nothing." He moaned. He slowly got up; his dark brown hair was tousled, as usual when he woke up. But he started to get these huge bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep. Drake Parker? Lack of sleep? I thought to myself as I observed him more thoroughly. His face was a shade paler than the day before. He looked sick. I sighed. I'd get it out of him later.  
"Well hurry up and get ready. I told Mindy I would meet her at her locker at 7:50 to walk her to her next class."

"Mhmm." He answered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. I gave him a pitiful look then walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

**Legna's POV**

"DAD PLEASE DON'T!" I shrieked. He grabbed my wrists and threw me against the wall.  
"Next time you get the FUCK UP before I get in this room, you understand me?!"

"Yes!" I said in between tears. He let me fall to the floor as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. And that was how I was woken up every morning. I got ready for school under half an hour, a lot less time than most of the girls at school get ready in. For them, their mornings are a time for them to look perfect for all the guys, especially that Drake Parker kid. My mornings are a time to get ready under half an hour or else I'm going to end up fighting for my life. It's not like I don't do that everyday anyway. I left my dark brunette hair in lose curls, since it was naturally that way and I didn't have to do anything to it. My side bangs were out. I had straightened them the night before, after my Dad attempted to burn with my straightener, telling me I was costing him a lot of money. I quickly grabbed my skinny jeans and slipped them on. They were one of the two pairs of jeans I had. I slipped on a shirt that fell off one shoulder. It was black and it said World Peace in big white letters. I slipped on my flats and grabbed my make-up. I would do it at school. Right now, I need to be on time to get downstairs. If I was even a millisecond late, he'll make every attempt to beat me harder than the last beating. I know one day that would kill me. I needed to be on time. I ran downstairs and grabbed my books off of the counter. He grabbed my hair and pulled me over to him.

"If you're not here by 3:00 sharp, I'll make sure you'll pay for it." I walk to school. It's roughly about a 15 minute walk from here. School let's out at 2:55. There was that whole time thing again.

**Drake's POV**

After Josh walked downstairs, I got up. I took a quick shower and started to get dressed. I pulled on a long sleeve undershirt with a collar. I pulled on a black t-shirt that had roses all over it. Then I put on my favorite pair of jeans and my white vans. I ran a brush through my hair, letting my bangs fall to the side. I ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Josh was already waiting at the front door for me. I sighed. He didn't even have to say anything as I grabbed a pop tart and followed him out the front door.  
I trudged through school the whole time. I could barely keep my eyes open, nonetheless actually pay attention it class. I didn't get why I was having those dreams. Unless...somehow he was near me...But that's impossible right?  
Mrs. Hayfer slapped her ruler hard on my desk. I jumped and looked up.  
"Mr. Parker. I figure you don't have anything to say on today's class discussion about our reading from last night do you?"  
"Not...really. Isn't that a given?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. You know what else I was thinking? Maybe a 12 paragraph essay, 20,000 words exactly on Hamlet. Due tomorrow 7:30 in the morning, on my desk. But I'm sure that was a given also?"

"But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"30,000 words."

I looked at her in disbelief.

She smiled wickedly. "Have fun. I'll be waiting."

The bell rang just in time. I stormed out of the classroom.  
"Hey Drake! Wait up!" Josh said, running to catch up with me. I waited for him to be walking by my side.  
"I'm so glad that the bell rang. I couldn't take anymore of Mrs. Hayfer's bullshit."

"Was it really Mrs. Hayfer, or is it something else?"

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, it's just, I've been noticing you've been looking really tired lately. Like... you're not yourself."

"Josh, I'm fine alright. I've just been losing a lot of sleep."

"Why?"

"We'll talk about it later. Alright?"

He nodded and waved goodbye as he ran up to Mindy. God, was I really ready to tell Josh about...him?"

**Josh's POV**

We were in the last class of the day. Drake was sleeping, just like he has been every other period before this. What is wrong with him? The last bell rang and he jolted awake. We walked to the car and drove in silence. Mostly because Drake was so quiet. "Drake, man what's up with you?"

"Josh, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He answered as we walked into the house. I sat on the couch as Drake closed the front door.  
"C'mon Drake. It has to be something serious. You're never this droopy and depressed. Just tell me. You tell me everything. What makes this different?"

"EVERYTHING!" Drake shouted at me. We were both silent. He has never yelled at me so loud and so... angered. He held his head in his hands as he started to pace.  
"I'm going for a walk." He said as he walked out the door.

**Drake's POV**

I felt horrible for yelling at Josh like that. But he doesn't even know the half of it. Having these dreams is making me crazy. I know something bad is going to happen, but I don't know when or what. It's like I can feel him watching me. Almost as much as I can still feel the screw digging into me. The first punch he ever gave me. The first kick in the ribs. Puking up the crap he would make me swallow. I started to quicken my pace. I looked at my clock. 3:01. Maybe I should go back. Just then I saw this girl, who was sprinting faster than anyone I've ever seen, wearing skinny jeans, a shirt with words I couldn't make out on it, and flats. She ran head on into me. We both fell. I took one glance at her face and she seemed somewhat familiar. She had this look of fear, shock and hurry. It reminded me way too much of when I was younger. She jumped right back on her feet.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I have to go." She said starting to cry.  
"No, no it's ok. No need to cry." I said, standing up and touching her shoulder. I was wondering why she would cry over running into me.  
"No, I have to get home. I can't get him mad again, I need to go." She said, and she started sprinting so fast, she was a blur.  
As I walked back, I thought about what she said. Yet again, it all seemed to familiar.

**Legna's POV**

I felt horrible for running into that guy, and then crying in front of him. From the glimpse I got of him, he looked like that Drake Parker guy everyone goes crazy over, but I wasn't too sure. I needed to get home; he was going to literally kill me. I pushed through the front door at exactly 3:03. I fell onto the floor gasping for breath. I ran so fast, I turned a 15 minute walk into a 7 minute run. I couldn't breath. As I tried to catch my breath, I felt someone grab me by the neck and pick me up.  
"No...no..." I gasped.  
"You're late." He growled into my ear. He picked me up and threw me into my room. He towered over me and started to pull something out of his pocket. Just then his pager beeped.  
"FUCK." He yelled. He looked at it and grunted.

"I'll deal with you're little skanky ass later." He said as he slammed the door.  
I sat on the floor and cried. I was petrified and there was no way out of it. No windows in my room. No way was I going downstairs with him there. It would just make my fate come to me sooner and harder. I need to get stronger. I need to get my weak ass off the floor and get stronger. Let him hit me as hard as he can. Let him hurt me as much as he wants. Or fight back. And I think I will.

* * *

OK, so I hope you guys like it so far. Leave a LOT of reviews so I can make this story all the better. I've already written out about the next two or three chapters, but I can make changes to make it better. PLEASE review. But be nice, I won't deal with horrible ones. I'll get the next chapter up after a few reviews and after I get it from my laptop onto my computer.

MrsBell123


	2. Break Me Down

**Message from author**: So sorry for not updating in a while, I was gonna update the day after I put out the first chapter, but then I had way too much going on to. Then I was gonna put it up the day after, but then I only had time to type one paragraph before I had to go to work. _Then _was going to do it yesterday, and I almost got it done, then my word file thing froze, and I had to x out of it and open it again, but it erased it. So now, I finally have it up today. But all that time did give me a while to get some reviews, so thank you to: shana852963, TreasurePlanetFreak, invisiblemirage, and InuyashaPrincess14 for giving me those awesome reviews. Keep reviewing PLEASE, and to the rest of you, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Disclaimer**: I still only own Legna and her dad and every other unrelated Drake and Josh character.

**Warning: **make-out scene in this chapter and I think some swears. Also, vivid abuse scene.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

The first thing I did was run upstairs and apologize to Josh. And Josh, being the way he is, forgave me on the spot.  
"Listen bro, I'm guessing this is serious. But I don't understand why you won't tell me. You know I care for you. I need to know what's wrong so I know how to help you." He said, sympathy, worry and honesty dripping from every word.  
I sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"I'm having these dreams. They're basically reliving the day we left my dad and every other day before that. It was the last time he..." I stopped and took a deep breath. He put his arm around my shoulders, letting me know it was OK. "...ever beat me. I was... abused. All through my childhood. He would kick me, shove me, punch me, and make me eat the worst things. I didn't even know what they were..." I said fighting back tears. All these horrid memories came flooding back. "He sexually abused Megan when she was six. And my mom never knew until the day she left him. And that's the reason I look so tired. Because... I have this feeling he's coming back. He's coming back because these dreams are here now."

Josh looked at me shocked and appalled. He didn't say anything. All he did was hold me as I cried harder than ever.

**Legna's POV**

I don't know how long I sat on my bed. My eyes were becoming restless. I knew it was getting late. He was going to come in here anytime now. And I was petrified. My stomach was horribly sick. I needed to puke, but I held it back. Just then I heard footsteps. I closed my eyes and begged for anyone to come and help me. The door slammed opened and I jumped. He was standing there. With a razor in his hand.  
"This ought to show you why you shouldn't be late." He said, making his way toward me.  
Tears started to fall down my face. He slapped me hard and I flew off the bed. He stood over me. He pulled the razor up and I grabbed his wrists. I was pushing as hard as I could, screaming and crying. He was very strong and managed to slash me across my face. I felt the warm red liquid start to drip down the side of my face. He picked me up and threw me against the dresser. He kicked me hard in my ribs, slashing a rip in my shirt with the razor, leaving a deep cut on my side. I yelped in pain. He punched me in the face then slammed me against the other wall. Blood started to fall out of my nose. More of it was squirting out of the slash across my face.  
"Seeing you're pussy ass face makes me SICK! I enjoy it better covered in blood!" He screamed at me, laughing as he said the last thing.

I was lightheaded and in so much pain. I was breathing hard. He slammed me hard against the wall again. I almost fell unconscious but I fought through it.

"I'm going to sleep. You make ONE sound that'll wake me up. ONE and you're face will meet this razor again." He said, slashing my arm just to remind me. I couldn't look at him. He walked out and into his room. I heard his door close. I could barely move from where I was. I sat there, knowing my face was drenched in blood. I could barely move, feeling all the blood seep through. I made the tiniest and littlest sound it hurt so much. I couldn't breathe or else it would send this pain up through my body that I couldn't stand. I waited an hour until I heard his deep snores. I used one arm to pull myself up. I then went onto my bed. I turned on the light and looked at the number I had written on a piece of paper that I taped to underneath my pillow. It was a number to a help group for abused children. They had a support group for teens. Teens like me. I grabbed my side again, hoping the bleeding would stop soon. Tomorrow was Saturday. He would be gone all day with his girlfriend. I was planning on going to that meeting.

**Drake's POV**

Josh and I watched the Blue's Brother's marathon instead of a movie. Josh sighed. I looked at him.  
"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" He said, smiling.

"For listening." He smiled bigger. I looked at the clock. 9:13 pm.  
"Hey didn't you have a date with Mindy at 9:30?" I questioned.  
"Yeah.." He sighed, "But I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll take a shower then go to sleep. You go on you're date. Have fun." He looked at me as if to read something in my eyes or face that was telling him something different. I guess he couldn't see anything.  
"Alright. You sure?"

"Positive." I replied pulling him off of the couch and leading him to the door.  
"Now, you be good and remember curfew." I said. He laughed and grabbed his car keys.  
"Bye." He said.  
"Bye." I said closing the door behind him.  
Megan was asleep in her room when I walked up there. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead, remembering she went through something way worse than I did and I was crying over it and she stayed so strong. I went upstairs and took a quick shower, hoping all my thoughts, worries and past would wash away with all the dirt and grime my body had. I went o my room and attempted to fall asleep. I woke up again because I felt myself start to dream. I sighed and told myself I could do it. I slowly fell asleep.

**Josh's POV**

I ended up making it to Mindy's at exactly 9:30. Her parent's car wasn't in the driveway, which was a good sign. I rang the doorbell.  
"Hey baby." She said pulling me in the house.  
"Hey cutie." I replied giving her a quick kiss on the lips. We sat on the couch.  
"So, what were you planning for us to do on this fine evening?" I asked.  
"Well, we've been going out for almost a year now." She said, turning off the TV. I noticed at that moment all the lights were off. Candles were flickering everywhere. Even leading a row upstairs.  
"And my parents are out of town for the entire week." She said getting closer to me.  
"Meaning tonight." She whispered in my ear.  
I looked at her. She was so close; I could smell her minty breath. "You mean..." I said with a smirk on my face.  
"Well it's quite appropriate. We've been going out long enough don't you-" I slammed my lips against hers cutting her off.  
"No need to explain." I said. She smiled and kissed me harder. She made her way onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I ran one hand up and down her legs, and I put the other around her waist. I slid my tongue into her mouth as our kiss became more passionate. I broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, kissing it sweet and passionately. She let out little moans. I went back to her mouth and kissed her. I sighed and pulled away.  
"Mindy, I can't do this."

"Why?" She questioned, getting off of me and sitting next to me.  
"Because... Drake just told me about his childhood and he's having a tough time right now, and I feel horrible doing this with you, while he's at home. He needs me."

She sighed. "Alright." She said giving me a little smile.  
"I know you really wanted to do this, but maybe some other time. When we're both completely ready for this."

"It's fine. To tell you the truth, I wasn't completely ready either. I thought it was what you wanted, so I went for it." I looked at her and kissed her softly.

"I don't want to, unless you do." She smiled and kissed me again.  
"I'm going to go. I want to check on Drake. I'll call you tomorrow." I said giving her one last kiss before I walked out the door. I went home and found Drake asleep. I decided to stay up and help him out if he wakes up. I grabbed my laptop and searched for child abuse meetings he could go to, because I knew I needed help on this one. And I found the perfect one that started tomorrow. Perfect.

**Legna's POV**

I stayed in my room until I heard him leave for work. He shouted for me to wake up and that I better be cleaned up before he got home. It was around noon. I was home alone. Before I went to this support group, I decided to take a shower and wash all of the dried blood off of my face. I refused to look into a mirror until I did. I knew I wouldn't see myself. I took a hot shower and winced at the pain my whole body was in as the wounds were cleaned. I looked down at my side. There was a huge gash that went from my stomach all the way to underneath my breasts. It looked gross and horrid because there was a large bruise forming around it. I felt my face and winced at my own touch. I got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. The cut on my face was on my left cheek and it went from the side of my nose on a sideways slant toward my jaw. I was in so much pain, I was leaning more toward not going to the support group today. But I had to. I needed help. I pulled on a plain white fitted t-shirt that went a little above my belly button. I tried to pull it down to hide what was showing of the cut, but it didn't work. I couldn't waste time dealing with it so I left it. I slowly and carefully pulled on another pair of skinny jeans and painfully stuck my hair in a sideways low ponytail. As a matter of fact, that whole getting ready routine took over 2 hours, it was so painful. Every time I move, it hurts. I put on a pair of sliver star flats and made my way down stairs, holding my side. I put bandages up and down the slash on my side, so it'll hold it from bleeding through my shirt. I slipped on a black zip up hoodie just to be safe. I knew I couldn't walk all the way there, so I called a taxi. The taxi came quicker than I expected and I slowly made my way in the car.  
"Do you need any help ma'am?" The taxi driver asked me as I painfully sat down.  
"No thank you." I breathed shutting the door behind me and holding my side.  
"Are you OK? You look like you're in pain." He asked.  
"No I'm fine." The rest of the ride was silent. I paid for the taxi with the money I had saved from my old job. I stood outside of the big building, staring at it.

* * *

Alright, thanks so much for reading it! I'll try so hard to post the third chapter sometime this weekend, but I won't make any promises, with school, dance, teaching and the holidays coming up, which I'm not ready for at all. PLEASE read and review. Even if it's something little like "awesome." It still would mean a lot.Sorry for it being shorter than the last one, if you noticed. And any grammar, punctuation, and/or spelling errors, go ahead and tell me those too if you'd like. But sorry that I'm not a perfectionist. I proof read this about a 100 times, but I can't catch everything.Thank you, and just in case I can't get another chapter up before the holidays: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Be safe : 

MrsBell123


	3. All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note; **I pretty much feel REALLY sucky right now, since I haven't added a new chapter since December, but all I can really do is apologize and thanks to everyone that added me to thier favorite author's list, that added this to story alert, or that added this to thier favorite stories, or even just commented this. IT really means A LOT. and if you're still reading this story, thanks so much for still being here and reading it, and thank you so much to any new readers.

**Disclaimer; **I don't own any character besides Legna/her dad/ anyone else not on drake and josh.

**Warning; **Swears, and a rape scene in this chapter. Also, some abuse.

* * *

**Drake's POV**

_He grabbed me and tied me up to a chair that he handcuffed to a bar on his bed._

_"Daddy, please…" I begged as he threw little 6 year old Megan on the bed. _

_"SHUT UP!" He said chucking the remote control at me. He pulled down his pants while holding the screaming infant on the bed. _

_"NO! NO!" She screamed. He pulled down his boxers. I closed my eyes knowing he was going to do something bad._

_"WATCH THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I heard him scream at Megan. I didn't dare look. I couldn't. I heard Megan scream in pain. I shut them tighter. I heard him start to moan. _

_"DADDY! DADDY IT HURTS! "She screamed._

_Just then I could feel him watching me._

_"STOP BEING A PUSSY DRAKE! OPEN YOUR EYES!" He screamed. _

I woke up breathing hard. It was morning. Josh was typing away at his computer.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked coming over.

"What time is it?" I said, slowly catching my breath.

"It's noon." He answered.

"SHIT! The paper!" I said whipping the blanket off. Josh stopped me.

"I typed it and went to the school, but Mrs. Hayfer wasn't even there so I gave it to a janitor and he turned it in for you."

I smiled at Josh. "Thanks so much man. It really means a lot to me."

"Hug me brotha!" He said, smiling. I hugged him as he lifted me off the bed and set me on the floor.

"Oh, and I think I found something that might help you." He said leading me to the computer.

**Josh's POV**

I typed in the website, and started slowly scrolling and explaining it to Drake.

"It's a group called the ATA. Its stands for Abused Teens Anonymous. It's people who have been abused before and safely made it out of it who help and talk to people that are either being abused currently, or have been abused and are still haunted by it. Otherwise known as, you." Drake looked at the website. I couldn't tell if he liked it, or thought it was a horrible idea. I decided to continue on. "They don't involve anyone like the cops or anything, there just there to talk and help. They only involve the cops if it's an emergency situation."

Drake seemed like he was actually reading the information. Then he sighed.

"Josh, I could barely tell you."

"I know, but I don't know what you've gone through. I can't tell you 'I know how you feel.' These people can."

"Josh-"

"Drake, I told you I would help you. This is me helping you. You have to trust me on this. I won't tell mom and dad."

He looked up and smiled at me.

"Alright. I'll go. I'll try it out for today and see what happens."

"Thank you. It starts at 2:30. Don't be late." I told him. I walked downstairs shutting the door behind me. I decided to call Mindy. I ran to the phone and sat on the couch. I dialed her number. Her answering machine picked up.

"That's awkward…" I said to myself as I left a message.

"Hey baby, I just called to ask what you're doing later on. I was wondering if we could grab a bite to eat or something. Call me back. Love you."

**Drake's POV**

What am I getting myself into here? This group might not do anything for me… or maybe they will. I guess since Josh picked it out, it has to be safe. I put my full trust in him. And I need these dreams to stop. I pulled on a long sleeve white shirt with a collar, but this time I pulled over a black shirt with a microphone on it that said get your own mike. I brushed my hair the same way but this time I put on my white and brown converse. I put on jeans that were a little tighter and I ran downstairs where Josh was sitting watching TV. I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich. I sat next to Josh. "Hey, how'd you're date with Mindy go last night?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Horrible, obviously." He said flipping through the channels.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she wanted something way more than just making out."

"You mean sex?"

"Well if you have to be so straight forward, yes sex. But I told her I didn't feel right doing it because I was worried about you and having sex while you're not in good shape didn't make me feel right."

"Josh, that's really cool of you, but I was fine."

I looked at my watch. "I better get going. Later." I said to Josh grabbing my car keys.

"Later. Tell me how it goes."

I nodded and got into my car. I drove over to where the place was and parked. I didn't get out of the car. I leaned my head against the steering wheel. _You can do this Drake Parker. You can…_ I told myself.

I turned off the car and walked up to the big building.

**Memory's POV**

I put on sun glasses, just so I could somewhat hide the bruises around my eyes. I slowly and painfully made my way up to the building. I opened the door and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for room a131."

"Just go down the hall and it should be the last doors on you're left. But before you go, you need to fill out these papers. You're name, address, standard stuff." She said with a smile. I filled out the papers.

"Thank you." I said handing her the papers and walking towards the room. There were a couple people mingling when I walked in. They were all getting coffee and doughnuts. I went over and got a small cup of coffee. There were some people that came over and talked to me. They all didn't dare question the cut across my face. I didn't know if they saw anything else.

**Drake's POV**

I walked into the building and went to the front desk.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where room A131 is?" I asked.

"Go down the hall, last door to you're left. But first, you need to fill out these papers. Name, address, standard stuff."

I sighed. I hated filling out papers. I handed her them back and grunted a thanks.

She grunted a you're welcome, mocking me. I rolled my eyes and I made my way down. There were, I would say about 20 people there. They were all mixing and mingling. There was a girl sitting down who looked oddly familiar. She was talking to some people. She had a large cut across her face and sunglasses on. Maybe if she took them off, I would know who she was…

"Alright people, we'll start in about 3 more minutes. Why doesn't everyone grab a seat." Someone, I'm guessing the instructor, came in and said. I grabbed a cookie and made my way to the only chair that seemed to be open, and it was next to the girl. Which I'm not complaining, she's pretty damn hot. We sat in a silence that wasn't exactly awkward but wasn't exactly normal. Just as I opened my mouth to say something the instructor came in.

"Alright, let's start off by introducing ourselves. We'll say our name, a little bit about ourselves, and the reason for coming here. I'm Miss April and I was abused as a child. I'll be running this whole thing and hopefully help you guys out. Now, you're turn." She said, looking at the person next to her.

**Legna's POV**

There was something familiar about the boy I was sitting next to but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was completely gorgeous and that's all I could think of. People were standing up and saying their names and other stuff. They were basically all abused by someone different. They're dad's, mom's, boyfriends, husband's, step mom's, step dad's, even grandma's grandpa's, sisters and brothers. They ranged from ages fourteen through twenty -three. I wonder what the cut off age for still being a teenager was? Because it obviously wasn't 21. There was a variety of reasons for coming. They were either abused or abused when they were younger. The familiar guy who sits next to me stood up. I didn't realize it was so close to me…

**Drake's POV**

It finally came around to me. I felt like I had to push myself to stand up. I convinced myself this was going to do a world of good for me, and I slowly stood up.

"Uhh… hi everyone. I'm Drake Parker. I'm 17 years old and I currently live with my mom and step dad. I was abused as a child and it still haunts me. That's my reason for coming here." I said sitting down. People said their chorus's of hi drakes and welcomes. God, why was that so hard to do? I hope this group works out… I really need it. Just then the girl next to me stood up.

"Hi. I'm Legna. I'm 17. I am currently abused by my father." Everyone was sympathetic and said welcome and I'm sorry. Once it got around to the last person the instructor started to speak.

"Alright, well I thought that it would be a good idea to start off with a partner activity. I know that it's hard to trust someone after what a lot of us have gone through, or are currently going through, so this would be a good start. Especially since I know you'd rather share it with 1 person in this room rather that 19 other people. So, what I want you to do is to pair up with someone sitting on either side of you. Then I want you to talk to them about yourself. Tell them something interesting about yourself. Talk to them about you're abuser, how you felt/feel about it etc. Go ahead."

**Legna's POV**

Drake turned to me. "You want to be partners?"

I smiled. "Sure."

We turned our chairs to face each other.

"Its Legna, right? "

"Yep. You're Drake right?"

He nodded. "You know, you seem really familiar. Like I know you from somewhere." He asked me.

"I know, I swear I know you too." I replied.

"Well, do you think you could take off you're sunglasses? I think I'll figure it out then."

I hesitated. I took off my sunglasses.

He looked sympathetic. Then his eyes widened.

"You were the girl who ran right into me yesterday…"

"Oh! You're him I'm really sorry about doing that and then crying and then running off…"

"No, no need to. I just thought you crying because you ran into me, but I'm guessing not… did he... do that to you?" He said, touching the slit in my face ever so gently. Also looking at the bruises and other scratches around my face.

I nodded and looked down. "It's all about timing to him. It's like I'm some kind of game. When I ran into you, he told me to be home at 3:00. I get out of school at 2:55. It's a 15 minute walk from my house to school. I turned it into a 7 minute run. It wasn't enough time. I never get enough time." I said, fighting back tears. "I got home at 3:03. I kill myself inside over it. I think, if I had just pushed myself to run that much faster, if I pushed harder through the crowded hallways at school, if I had watched where I was going and not had clumsily run into you, I could've got that extra 3 minutes. When I got home, he threw me into my room. I got a couple hours before he did anything to me because someone beeped him. He came in later to my room with a razor. He slashed my face, threw me this way and that, punched me in the face, kicked me in the ribs, and slashed my side and my arm. Took my head and slammed it as hard as he could twice against the wall." I felt like I could tell him anything. Like I could trust him. Crazy, right?

**Drake's POV**

I looked at her. I felt so many emotions at that moment when she told me that. She seemed so caring and trustworthy. I felt like I could tell her anything. I put my arm around her and she cried on my shoulder. I held her as I looked around and saw many people crying. She sat up, dabbing her eyes, carefully so she didn't hurt her wounds. It made me feel horrible.

"I'm so sorry for totally cracking." She apologized.

"No, it's ok." I decided it was my time to talk. "My dad was the total opposite. He didn't care about time. All he knew was the time my mom left and the time my mom came home. He knew how much time he had to have his 'fun'. He sexually abused my 6 year old sister, and made me watch. I was playing with her before, I was tickling her and playing some hand clapping game. He said I was being fresh with her, being sexual with her. He said that he'd show me what that meant and grabbed me by the neck and threw me into his room. He tied me to a chair and handcuffed the chair to the bed. He took my sister and threw her on the bed. And he…" I choked. I couldn't say it. "I remember begging him. Screaming for him not to do it." I held my head. "But now that that's in the past. It still haunts me. It's like he lives in my dreams. I haven't gotten a decent night of sleep in weeks. It's just…" I broke down there. Tears sprung out of my eyes. It was her turn to comfort me as she wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her chest. It felt amazing to be held and cared for. We continued talking for about the next two hours that the meeting went on.

"Well guys, our time has run out. See you tomorrow, same time same place."

**Legna's POV**

We both stood up.

"Well, thanks for listening." I said to Drake. We embraced in a tight hug.

"No problem." He said. We let go. I started to walk away.

"Hey, Legna!" He called.

I turned around. I was trying to casually hold my side in pain. Drake looked down. We were now the only two in the room.

"What's wrong with you're side?"

I looked down. "C'mon Legna. You can trust me." He said. He was now standing right in front of me. I slowly lifted my shirt, and showed him the bandages. He hesitated, then moved forward, slowly taking them off. Fortunately, it didn't bleed horribly. But the bruise made it look horrible. Drake looked appalled. He put the bandages back on. I felt horrible. I couldn't help but cry. He hugged me.

"Listen. I was wondering if you wanted to come over. It'll kill some time before you have to go home."

"I would love to Drake, but my dad. He's-"

"He's all about time I know. But…" I held her hands in mine. "I want to put time on your side today. And plus. You're a beautiful girl. And I want to talk to you more and get to know you. Just come over. You can meet my step brother Josh, he's the one that convinced me to come here, and you can meet my little sister, which you should beware of, and my step dad and mom. I just don't want you to go back. Not yet."

"Drake you barely know me."

"I'd like to change that."

I looked at him. He had a crooked smile on that made my heart melt.

"Ok, fine. I'll come over."

His smile went wide as he dragged me out the door towards his car.

**Drake's POV**

I opened the door for her. "Here ya go."

"Why thank you." She said smiling as she slowly got into the car. I felt horrible for her. I needed to help her. From the little time I knew her, I knew one thing; She didn't deserve the life she was leading right now. I ran around and got into the car. I started it and pulled away from the parking lot.

"I'm starving. You want to get a bite to eat?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." She answered.

"Hey, I know the perfect place. My brother works at the Premiere. We'll get something there."

"I've heard about that place. Isn't it a movie theater?"

"Yeah, but they sell the best burgers in the world."

She laughed as I pulled into the parking lot. I ran around and opened the door for her. I gently grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. We walked into the Premiere. Josh was standing at the counter giving popcorn to a lady.

"Enjoy you're movie." He said. I walked up to him, Legna following me.

"Hey Drake."

"What's up?" I said, Legna stood by my side.

"Oh, who's this?" Josh said, looking a her with a smile.

"This is Legna. I met her in ATA today." I answered.

"Hey." She said as her and Josh shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Josh said.

"Hey, get us a couple of large mocha colas." I told Josh. He got them, and handed them to me.

"That'll be 8.75 please."

"ha. Hahaha. You're a funny one." I told him. I walked over with Legna to my favorite table. I pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I got to go tell Josh something."

"Alright." She said.

I made my way over to Josh.

"Hey Josh, I wanted to-"

"Pay for those drinks you so wrongfully stole?!" Josh exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah nice try but uh, I wanted to say… thanks. If you hadn't given me the group, I would've never found Legna and I would've never started dating again. I feel like I'm myself again. Thanks."

He smiled that big geeky smile of his.

"No prob dude."

I jumped over the counter and grabbed some already made fries and two hamburgers.

"Hey, you have to pay for those!" Josh said as I jumped back over the counter. I turned around giving him a sly smile and stuck a French fry in my mouth.

**Josh's POV**

Usually when Drake does stupid stuff like that, I would get irritated. But today, I couldn't stop smiling. He had the bounce back in his step, and that's all I wanted. The color was coming back to his face again. The dark circles under his eyes were still there, but that'll go away with time. Just then Mindy came in through the door.

"Hey baby!" I said, as she walked closer.

"Hey." She said with a smile. We kissed.

"So I called you around 12:30 and you didn't answer. Did you get my message?"

"Oh, uhh yeah. Sorry, my phone was off." She said, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Really?" I said, putting the rag down.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I find it hard to believe that your phone was off since you never turn it off."

"It wasn't off, it was uh dead."

I gave her a long look.

"You said it was off, hinting you turned it off for some reason."

"It was dead."

I sighed.

"God, Josh! Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Asking me these pointless questions that are dripping with stupidity! You're so… clingy!" She said, making her way out of the theater. I sat there in awe. What was going on with her?

* * *

Alrighty, thanks so much for reading this chapter! I promise, once I get 4 or more reviews I will definately post the next chapter! thank you thank you thank you!


	4. Between The Lines

**Message From The Author: **Wow, I feel pretty crummy right now. It's been about 2 years since I've updated and I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry to the awesome readers who reviewed and told me how much they enjoyed it. But good news is; I'M BACK and ready to continue writing! I originally was going to give up on this story, since I started a new one (go to my profile for more information on that and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW that one!) but then I realized how well this story went and how much it was loved. And I missed it lol. So, here it is! Chapter 4 of Perfect Timing, 2 years after chapter 3 was posted! lol. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Drake and Josh or any character related to the television show. I DO own Legna, her dad, drakes dad and Brett from english class.

**Warning: **I really don't think there isn't anything crazy in this chapter, some hints towards sexual actions but thats about it.

* * *

**Legna's POV**

"YES! That was 15!" Drake said. I was laughing so hard, I was crying.

"You know what, I bet I can catch more fries in my mouth than you can." I challenged, after I calmed down.

"OH really? Go for it." Drake said. He threw French fries and I caught each and every one. I got up to 20 before I started laughing at Drake's expression.

"Wow. Ok, I officially bow down to you. You're the French fry catching Queen."

I laughed. "Thank you. You had a pretty good run though." Drake laughed and stared at me for a moment. "Lets go over to my house for a bit." He told me. God, what I would do to just spend the rest of the day with him, but I couldn't. Dad could be home any minute. He could be waiting for me the minute I walked through the door…

"Hey, hey…" Drake said reaching over and grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my thinking. He read the panic easily across my face.

"Your safe with me. As long as we're together, you're not going to get hurt."

If only it was that easy. Drake stood up and helped me up. We left and drove to Drake's house. I quickly ran over to the couch and grabbed my side in pain. It was hurting way more than before. Drake ran to the bathroom and showed up with things to clean my cut with and fresh bandages.

"Here…" Drake said. I lifted up my shirt and Drake peeled off the blood stained bandages. He cleaned the cut so softly, I was amazed. He then moved onto to the cut on my arm and then to the one on my face. He looked me in the eyes and I saw some type of pain. He closed the space that was left between us and softly kissed me. It was electrifying.

**Drake's POV**

I pulled away from Legna. She was such an amazing, caring girl. She didn't deserve what she was getting at home. I kissed her again. It turned into a more passionate kiss as we gently started to lay down, not breaking the kiss…

"OW!" She screamed holding her said. I jumped off of her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said.

"No, it's fine. Really." She said laughing the pain off.

"Are you sure?" I felt terrible.

"Yes. I'm good." She said, putting her hand to my cheek. I put my hand over hers. After a moment, I joined her again on the couch.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" I said. I put in a movie and pressed play. Half way through the movie, she was lying with her head in my lap, sleeping. I stroked her hair softly.

"He's never going to touch you again…" I whispered. "I promise."

**Josh's POV**

I did my usual routine of closing up, and then left the movie theater. I got into my car and sat there for a while, thinking. What was Mindy's deal? She seems so hostile, so… secretive. She's so different now. Maybe I did something wrong? I couldn't remember. All I know now is I feel like I'm losing her. Like she's slipping through my fingers. And I'm just sitting here, doing nothing about it. That's going to have to change. I turned the car on and drove to Mindy's house. I sat in the car thinking about what I was going to say to her. After a very unproductive 15 minutes I decided to just go for it. I walked up to her front door and rang the doorbell. No one answered. I knocked. No one answered. I looked over to the drive way. Her car was there alright, which meant she had to be home. The door was unlocked so I walked in.

"Mindy?" I called. I heard noises coming from her room. Then all of a sudden Mindy came running down the stairs, her shirt half buttoned and her jeans unbuttoned. Her hair was messed up.

"Josh!?!" She yelled. "How the hell did you… did you break into my house?!" She said angrily.

"No, I rang the doorbell and knocked for almost a half hour. You didn't answer and the door was unlocked and I walked in. I wanted to talk to you. You seemed so angry at the Premier and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Josh, right now is not a good time to talk." She said seriously. A guy, Brett from our English class, came down the stairs with his pants unzipped and no shirt on.

"Baby, who is it?"

I was numb.

* * *

Alright so theres chapter 4! Again I apologize for the rediculously long wait! An I also apologize for it being so short, but I completely forgot where I was going with this, and so this is basically me starting from scratch and going off of the other chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'll write more when I get a least three reviews and this time i PROMISE that I will post more hahaha. THANK YOU 3


	5. Fly Me Away

**Message From Author: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story, and leaving reviews, it means so much to me that people actually like what I'm writing :) So, here you are, the next chapter! (Told you I wouldn't make you wait 2 years for it! LOL) Sorry that it's a little on the short side, I'm still trying to get back into this story and trying to figure out where exactly I was headed with it. Oh, AND if you love this story, you should go check out my other story, entitled "World Of Chances"! They actually have absolutely nothing to do with each other but this is just me advertising it! HAHA. GO CHECK IT OUT!

**Warning: **Language should be the only thing in this specific chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own Legna and her dad. I do not own Drake, his mom, Josh or Mindy.

**Legna's POV**

I woke up, and looked around, completely forgetting where I was. Then I realized. I look at the clock. It was 9:00 am. The next day. I jump up from Drake's arms and quickly started to put my shoes on. Drake woke up.

"Wh-what are you doing? What's going on?" Drake asked sleepily.

"I have to get home… I have to get home…" I said over and over again, tears starting to well up in my eyes. My dad's going to kill me for this one.

Drake gently put his arms on my shoulders and I jumped.

"Legna… you don't have to go home." Drake said. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"You don't have to go home. I talked to my parents. You can stay here."

"What about… what about him?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes… I can't let you go back to that hell when your safe here with me."

"Drake, this is not safe. Me staying here means I'm putting you and your family in danger." I said, standing up.

"No, you're not. Legna, I know what your going through, I can help. This is the best way." Drake said. He put his arms around me and I couldn't help but feel instantly safer.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"My parents already cleaned up the guest room." He answered.

I brought his face down to mine and kissed him deeply.

**Drake's POV**

"My mom wants to go on a shopping trip with you to get you all new things. She's thinking of you as the daughter she never had…" I told her as I showed her the room she would be staying in.

She laughed. "What about Meghan?"

"Like I said; you're the daughter she never had."

She laughed again and sat on the bed.

"Drake… thank you so much for doing this. I can't believe you would do all of this for me. I mean… you literally just met me." She said. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"But I feel like I've known you for so long…" I told her. Legna smiled at me and I kissed her. We slowly started to make-out and I laid on top of her, careful of all her wounds.

"Legna, I-" Mom knocked on the door and looked inside. I jumped off of her.

"Mom!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to know if Legna wanted to go on a shopping trip with me later today?" She asked, smiling at her.

Legna nodded. "I-I would love to. Yeah." She smiled at her.

"Alright, I have to go get some grocery shopping done first, but I'll come back and pick you up in about an hour." She said and left. Legna and I laughed.

"Ok, well, I better start getting ready." She said. She fixed herself up a little and ran down the stairs. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said. I ran over to the door. There was a man there, who looked to be around his 40s. He looked like Legna…

**Josh's POV**

I kept replaying what had happened last night in my head. It was like a broken record. I couldn't think straight. Mindy, the love of my life, cheating on me. With Brett for God's sake. What has this world come to? This has to be some sick joke, maybe it was a nightmare. I would've believed that, but my cell phone had 30 missed calls all from Mindy. She left several messages asking if we could talk. Of course, I gave in.

"What is there to possibly talk about?" I said, the minute she answered the phone.

"Everything! Josh, I still love you." She said. It was hard not to fall prisoner to her voice.

"You have a fucking weird way of showing it." I said.

"Josh, it' just that I really wanted to have sex that night. And I wanted it to be with you! But, you were so torn up about whatever is happening at home that you didn't pay any attention to me. Plus, I wanted to be perfect for you when we do have it, and I have to practice somehow!"

"Mindy, you are usually an amazing clever person; but that excuse, was bull shit." I said, hanging up on her.

The minute I did, I heard the door bell ring. Who could that possibly be?

Thank you guys so much, again! Please Review, it means a lot to me! I will post more as soon as I get some more reviews, and as soon as I attempt to get over this writer's block that I seem to be having with this story lol, but I'm pretty good at getting back on track, so I won't make you guys wait too long. 3


End file.
